Admirador Anónimo
by A.Mars
Summary: En sus últimos 7 cumpleaños, Bella Swan ha recibido flores de alguien anónimo... ¿Será que este año descubrirá quien es su admirador?. - ONE SHOT-


**_Holaa chicas, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasar por acá! Resulta que hoy estuve revisando mis documentos y conseguí tres historias por la mitad, las cuales ya ni recordaba que había empezado a escribir xD Así que me dije ¿Por qué no terminar al menos una? Así ahora aquí estoy con mi nueva locura._**

**_Como saben, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia si es mía... En fin, ¡Espero la disfruten! :D _**

* * *

El sonido incesante del despertador me sacó de mi preciado mundo de los sueños en el que tanto me gustaba estar, perezosamente estire uno de mis brazos para apagar el endemoniado aparato para así iniciar este nuevo día, 13 de Septiembre, un día en el año en el que si por mí fuera, me pasaría el día entero en mi cama viendo películas y comiendo helado.

Y no es que no me gustara cumplir años, lo que en realidad no me gustaba eran las celebraciones que año tras año Alice se empeñaba en realizar. Yo era más bien del tipo de mujer tranquila, la que pensaba que la celebración perfecta era una cena tranquila en casa acompañada con una buena copa de vino, pero lamentablemente siempre pasaba mi cumpleaños haciendo todo lo contrario gracias a la pequeña duende.

Aún estaba acostada en mi cama y pensando en alguna excusa para librarme la celebración de mi propio cumpleaños cuando el timbre de la puerta interrumpió mis pensamientos. No me extrañaría que se tratara de Alice, ella siempre sabía cuando estaba buscando alguna excusa para faltar a un evento... Aún no me explico como lo logra, pero así es ella, siempre está un paso delante de todos.

Medio adormilada me puse de pie para ver quien me molestaba desde tan temprano, en cuanto abrí la puerta lo que me encontré fue un hermoso y enorme arreglo floral que era sostenido con mucho esfuerzo por un chiquillo. Quizás debería sorprenderme por esto, pero la verdad es que ya me imaginaba quien lo enviaba, la misma persona que lo hacía año tras año.

-"¿Señorita Swan?"- habló el chiquillo notándose el gran esfuerzo que estaba realizando.

-"Si, soy yo… Puedes colocarlo por acá"- le dije haciéndome a un lado y señalándole una pequeña mesa que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta para que depositara allí el arreglo.

-"Muchas gracias"- le agradecí y el chiquillo asintió en mi dirección marchándose rápidamente sin darme tiempo si quiera de darle una propina, encogiéndome de hombros traté de cerrar la puerta cuando una voz me interrumpió.

-"¿Un regalo de tu novio el chucho, Swan?"- Edward -mi vecino y hermano de Alice-estaba saliendo de su apartamento y me veía con su típica mirada engreída y sonrisa torcida que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-"Claro Cullen"- le respondí rodando los ojos y con mi voz cargada de sarcasmo. Quise agregar que Jake –el chucho- no era mi novio y mucho menos era quien me había enviado ese arreglo pero me contuve, no tenía que darle explicaciones y aclararle nada.

-"Oh por cierto, feliz cumpleaños Swan"- agregó con una media sonrisa sorprendiéndome por completo. Es cierto que lo conozco desde hace varios años, pero él en cuanto terminó la secundaria se fue a Inglaterra, donde vivió hasta hace poco menos de un año, cuando se mudó justamente frente a mí. Además, para ser sinceros, nunca hemos sido los más cercanos, por eso me sorprende que haya recordado esta fecha.

-"¿Aún te acuerdas?"- pregunté tontamente, porque era obvio que si lo recordaba, pero es que aún estaba sorprendida.

-"Nunca lo he olvidado Bella"- respondió dándome una mirada profunda antes de girarse y se marchó dejándome ahí, sin habla y parada en la puerta de mi casa con pijama y totalmente confundida por lo que me había dicho.

No podía evitar sentirme como una chiquilla nuevamente, y es que tampoco podía negar que hace años me sentía fuertemente atraída por Edward cuando estaba en la secundaria, a pesar de que no hablábamos mucho, siempre sentí algo por él, y había ocasiones en las que me decía o hacía cosas que bastaban para mantenerme en vela por unos cuantos días.

Cuando se marchó a Inglaterra no supe más nada sobre él hasta hace unos meses que regresó, no podía negar que aún tenía cierto efecto sobre mí, -y es que su atractivo no podía pasar desapercibido para ninguna mujer- pero era algo que ya había superado, o eso pensaba.

Después de estar varios segundos aún parada en la puerta del apartamento, salí de mi pequeño trance recordando lo que acababa de recibir, y sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa tonta se formó en mis labios y a la vez mi corazón se aceleró por nerviosismo. Cerré la puerta y rápidamente de acerqué hacia el arreglo en busca de la conocida tarjeta que siempre acompañaba este tipo de ramos, cuando la encontré confirmé mis sospechas.

**_Siempre estás en mis pensamientos Bella mía, Feliz Cumpleaños._**

**_Siempre tuyo, -"X"-_**

No podía evitar que mi corazón latiera emocionado al leer la nota, pero al mismo tiempo un sentimiento de decepción me invadió –como todos los años-. Y es que desde mi cumpleaños número 17, es decir, desde hace 7 años, cada 13 de septiembre, recibía un ramo de flores de alguien anónimo. Aunque durante todo este tiempo nunca he sabido quien se esconde tras todos estos regalos, no podía evitar que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo recibía, y albergaba las esperanzas de que algún día me revelara de quien se trataba. Cada año me repetía a mí misma que no recibiría otro de sus regalos hasta saber de quien se trataba, aunque cada año lo recibía y esperaba con ansias el próximo año con la esperanza de por fin descubrir quien era. Sin embargo, este año estaba decidida, sería la última vez que reciba algo del anónimo... sólo espero conservar esta misma determinación el próximo año.

El resto del día lo pasé en la oficina trabajando y tratando de no pensar en esa persona anónima que me envió el ramo, y mucho menos quería pensar en Edward y esa respuesta que me dio esta mañana, si algo había aprendido, es que era mejor no pensar en él, no quería que ciertos sentimientos que había superado aparecieran nuevamente.

El final de la tarde llegó lo que significaba volver a casa donde podría descansar al menos un par de horas, pero antes de que si quiera se me ocurriera pensar en faltar al pub donde me esperaría Alice junto a su querido Jazz y el resto de nuestros amigos, mi teléfono sonó avisándome que me había llegado un mensaje que al leerlo no pude hacer más que reírme.

**_-Bellita mía, ni se te ocurra faltar a tu celebración o te esperará un mes entero de compras junto a mí ¡Sabes que lo cumpliré si es necesario! ;) –_**

**_-Alice-_**

Alice era así, siempre un paso delante de los demás y nada la tomaba por sorpresa, y es que pareciera que tuviera el poder de ver el futuro, por eso cosas como ésta ya eran comunes y no nos sorprendía en absoluto.

Con un suspiro entré por fin a mi apartamento y me dejé caer en el sofá unos minutos antes de empezar a prepararme para esta noche. Cada año le pedía a Alice no celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero cada año me convencía de lo contrario con su puchero marca Alice y su increíble habilidad de manipular a cualquiera, lograba que cediera y aceptara cualquier idea loca que a la pequeña duende se le ocurría.

Resultó que _el par de minutos_ en el sofá se transformaron en dos horas y cuando me fijé en la hora, sólo tenía un poco más de treinta minutos para bañarme, vestirme y salir de aquí si quería llegar a tiempo al pub y no provocar la furia de Alice.

Me paré de un salto y rápidamente tomé una ducha para empezar a arreglarme, después de un rápido vistazo a mi closet, decidí colocarme un sencillo vestido azul profundo de un solo hombro que me llegaba a medio muslo y que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo… Algo sencillo pero con estilo como diría Alice.

Como no contaba con mucho tiempo decidí dejar mi cabello suelto en ondas pues no tenía tiempo ni ánimo de hacerme un peinado elaborado. El maquillaje fue algo ligero, sólo resaltando mis ojos y un poco de color en mis labios, nunca había sido fanática del maquillaje, y no empezaría a serlo ahora. Estaba en busca de las trampas mortales, es decir, de unos tacones negros que Rose me había regalado hace un par de meses cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez en el día. Fruncí el ceño confundida, quedé en encontrarme con todos en el pub, así que no sabía quien podría estar llamando a mi puerta, dejé la búsqueda de mis zapatos y fui hasta la puerta para ver de quien se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta, quedé sorprendida al encontrarme a Edward parado frente a mí, vestido con una camisa gris plomo que le marcaba sus músculos y un pantalón de vestir negro, sus ojos verdes me recorrían de arriba abajo con un brillo especial en ellos, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, una sonrisa torcida se instaló en sus labios y nos quedamos viendo fijamente por unos segundos hasta que él habló liberándome de embrujo de sus ojos.

-"Estás deslumbrante Swan"- dijo ocasionando que un típico sonrojo se apoderara de mi rostro.

-"Gracias Cullen, tu tampoco te ves mal"- le dije con una sonrisa y tratando de controlar un poco mi voz por el efecto que estaba teniendo en mí su mirada.

-"Alice me encargó buscarte para llevarte sana y salva al pub"- solté una pequeña risa al escucharlo, debía imaginarme que Alice estaba tras esto.

-"Veo que aún sospecha una fuga de mi parte"- comenté riendo y Edward asintió acompañando mi risa. –"Terminaré de arreglarme y regreso, ¿vale?"- le avisé antes de girarme para marcharme de regreso a mi habitación.

-"Aquí te espero, aunque para mí estás perfecta así"- Edward habló sorprendiéndome nuevamente con su comentario provocando que mi sonrojo volviera, y que mi corazón se acelerara, gracias al cielo ya estaba de espaldas a él para que no viera lo que su simple comentario causaba en mí.

Ya en mi habitación traté de calmarme un poco para terminar de arreglarme, ¿qué demonios me pasaba? Se supone que no debería afectarme tanto un simple cumplido de su parte, se supone que era algo ya superado… se supone… se supone, se suponen muchas cosas y que al parecer no son como creía. Con un suspiro, traté de olvidar lo que había sucedido y me coloqué mis trampas mortales rogando que al menos por esta noche no tropezara y cayera de bruces contra el piso, luego de coger una pequeña cartera negra, del mismo color de mis zapatos abandoné la habitación para encontrarme nuevamente con Edward quien estaba parado frente al ramo de rosas que recibí esta mañana.

-"El chucho, perdón, tu novio se está esforzando con sus regalos"- Edward habló apenas sintió el sonido de mis tacones tomándome por sorpresa, pero no pude evitar soltar una risita al escucharlo, nunca sabré por qué Edward odiaba tanto a Jake, desde la secundaria había sido así.

-"Ese ramo no me lo envió Jake"- le respondí y Edward se giró recorriéndome con la mirada nuevamente. -"De hecho no sé quién me lo envió"- acoté sin saber muy bien por qué le aclaraba eso.

-"¿Tu famoso admirador entonces?"- Preguntó y yo me sorprendí, ¿cómo sabía sobre mi _admirador? –_"Antes de marcharme a Inglaterra ya recibías estos ramos"- agregó rápidamente un poco nervioso. No sé si serán cosas mías, pero sentía que tras su palabras se ocultaba algo más, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca. Seguramente Alice le ha comentado sobre esto, y yo estoy aquí imaginando cosas donde no las hay.

-"Si"- suspiré viendo el hermoso ramo e imaginando que Edward y mi _admirador_ fuesen la misma persona, si, definitivamente me estaba volviendo loca, pensé divertida, ni en un millón de años eso sería posible.

-"¿Te gusta?, digo, tener un admirador que te envíe rosas en tus cumpleaños"- preguntó curioso.

-"No puedo negar que si me gusta"- respondí con una sonrisa y extrañamente Edward también sonrió por mi respuesta. –"Pero será la última vez que reciba un regalo de su parte"- con esto, la sonrisa que Edward tenía la sustituyó por un ceño fruncido.

-"¿Por qué?"- Preguntó un poco serio y como siempre confundiéndome por su actitud.

-"No recibiré más regalos hasta que de la cara"- le respondí firmemente, pero antes de que él volviera a hablar, decidí cambiar de tema. –"Deberíamos marcharnos o sino Alice se vuelve loca si nos tardamos"- le sonreí y Edward asintió aún con el ceño fruncido.

Apenas hablé nos marchamos hacia el pub, el viaje transcurrió entre conversaciones bastante animadas entre ambos, creo que desde que él había vuelto de Inglaterra nunca habíamos conversado tanto como hoy, y mi corazón latía desbocado con cada palabra y con cada sonrisa que Edward compartía conmigo.

Cuando llegamos a las afueras del pub, aún dentro del auto, solté un suspiro al ver la cantidad de gente que se encontraba afuera del mismo e imaginando la cantidad que estaría ya adentro, definitivamente esto no era lo mío, pensé con pesar.

-"¿Por qué haces esto Bella?"- preguntó Edward de pronto y yo lo miré confundida. –"A ti no te gustan estas cosas Bells, eres más del tipo que disfruta una buena cena y una copa de vino"- siguió hablando y yo sentía que su mirada me leía perfectamente, que era capaz de verme el alma con esos orbes esmeralda que tanto me gustaban.

-"Tienes razón"- dije en un suspiro –"Pero Alice siempre se encarga de organizar algo, lo cual incluye un pub y muchas personas"- dije con pesar viendo nuevamente hacia el pub.

-"Es tú cumpleaños, deberías hacer lo que quieras"- comentó, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tomó una de mis manos enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo, dirigí mi vista hacia nuestras manos unidas, viéndolas confundida por lo que estaba sintiendo, al elevar un poco mi mirada, noté que Edward me veía intensamente acelerando mi corazón. –"Vámonos de aquí Bella"- me propuso sorprendiéndome.

-"¿Adónde?"- pregunté confundida con mi corazón latiendo desbocadamente.

-"No lo sé"- respondió soltando una risita. –"Una cena tranquila acompañada de una copa de vino en un bonito restaurant… ¿Qué dices Bella?"- planeó rápidamente y no podía negar que la idea era muy atractiva.

-"Me encantaría, pero Alice…"- dejé inconclusa la frase para que él mismo la completara, preferiblemente con _"Nos mataría"_ o cualquier otro sinónimo.

-"No te preocupes por ella Bells, sólo dime que sí y yo me encargo"- su famosa sonrisa torcida se hizo presente nuevamente, mi corazón se saltó un latido y asentí presa de su mirada. –"Perfecto"- respondió al ver que asentí y puso en marcha de nuevo el auto.

En el camino, mi teléfono empezó a sonar sin descanso, y como no, se trataba de Alice quien ya debe de estar desesperada por la tardanza, Edward al ver de quien se trataba, rápidamente tomó mi teléfono y contestó la llamada con una sonrisa.

-"Hola hermanita"- saludó a Alice y por la mueca que hizo, podía imaginarme su reclamo porque aún no habíamos llegado. –"No Allie, no llegaremos al pub… Tenemos otros planes"- siguió hablando y para este punto hasta yo podía escuchar los gritos de mi querida amiga y no pude evitar soltar una risita. –"Tus amenazas no servirán de nada Alice, diviértanse"- respondió y colgó la llamada apagando mi teléfono en el mismo movimiento, y unos segundos después, apagó también el suyo antes de que la pequeña duende lo llamara a él también.

-"Nos meteremos en problemas con Alice"- comenté con una sonrisa.

-"Si, pero valdrá la pena"- respondió con una sonrisa radiante deslumbrándome por completo.

Edward manejaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad sin decirme a que lugar íbamos y tampoco me molesté en preguntarle, estaba bastante confundida por todas estas nuevas y al mismo tiempo conocidas emociones que estaba sintiendo otra vez por el hombre que tenía a mí lado. Y es que desde siempre fue así, Edward y yo nunca fuimos los más cercanos, nos tratábamos con cordialidad pero entonces hacía cosas que me dejaban confundida, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, así como hoy.

Después de conducir por alrededor de diez minutos, y con mi mente aún hecha un lío, Edward por fin detuvo el auto frente al restaurant _La Bella Italia_, uno de mis favoritos.

–"La comida italiana sigue siendo tu favorita ¿cierto?"- preguntó de pronto y yo giré mi rostro confundida, ¿cómo recordaba tantas cosas sobre mí?, parecía que para él esto era algo totalmente normal, pero a mí me estaba volviendo un lío. Apenas asentí respondiendo la pregunta, Edward me dio una gran sonrisa y bajó del auto rápidamente y antes de si quiera darme tiempo a asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo, ya lo tenía a mi lado abriéndome la puerta y ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto.

Al tomar su mano nuevamente se repitió la misma descarga que sentí minutos atrás cuando nuestras manos se tocaron, en esta oportunidad, sabía que Edward estaba sintiendo lo mismo, sus ojos me lo decían.

Entramos al restaurant, nos ubicaron en una mesa y después de pedir nuestra cena, yo tenía una pregunta que hacerle a Edward y que no estaría tranquila hasta saber su respuesta.

-"¿Cómo recuerdas tantas cosas sobre mí?"- pregunté tomándolo por sorpresa y él frunció el ceño un poco confundido. –"Recuerdas mi cumpleaños, mi comida favorita y que no me gustan las grandes celebraciones"- le expliqué.

-"Hay cosas que no se olvidan Bella"- respondió con una sonrisa torcida, pero seguía sin responderme a mi pregunta.

-"Eso no responde a mi pregunta"- hablé y Edward seguía viéndome divertido. –"Es decir, pasaste mucho tiempo en Inglaterra, y antes de marcharte pues digamos que no éramos las personas más unidas"- seguí hablando y la maldita sonrisa torcida no abandonaba su hermoso rostro.

-"Soy muy observador Bells y tengo una excelente memoria"- fue su simple respuesta y sabía que no debía insistir más en el tema pues no obtendría más respuestas.

Antes de que alguno de los dos volviera a hablar, fuimos interrumpidos por el camarero quien nos traía la botella de vino que Edward había pedido unos minutos antes, cuando el camarero se marchó hablé nuevamente.

-"No es justo ¿sabes?"- Edward me veía confundido y antes de que hablara yo continué –"Sabes cosas de mí que yo no sé de ti"- le dije con una tímida sonrisa.

-"Eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo"- respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. –"Nací un 20 de Junio… Aunque eso ya lo sabes"- Asentí con una sonrisa recordando que en su último cumpleaños lo felicité cuando me lo encontré en el pasillo de nuestros apartamentos y él se sorprendió cuando lo hice. –"Mi comida favorita también es la italiana, aunque si mi madre pregunta, diré que su comida es mi favorita"- ambos nos reímos con su comentario y cuando nos calmamos siguió hablando. –"Oh, y mi color favorito es el chocolate"- dijo viendo intensamente mis ojos –"Aunque hoy creo que le gana el azul"- Edward seguía viéndome intensamente provocándome un fuerte sonrojo lo que lo hizo sonreír torcidamente.

-"Mi color favorito es el azul, pero hoy es el verde"- No sé que me hizo decir eso, pero era lo que sentía, hoy, mi color favorito era el verde, el verde esmeralda para ser exacta.

Edward al escucharme, nuevamente me sonrió y estiró una de sus manos para tomar una de las mías que se encontraba sobre la mesa, vi que iba a decir algo pero fuimos interrumpidos una vez más por el muy _oportuno_ camarero, quien en ésta ocasión traía nuestra cena.

Cuando el camarero se marchó, empezamos a comer olvidando ese pequeño momento que tuvimos hace unos segundos y comenzamos a charlar de temas triviales, principalmente de cómo fue su vida en Inglaterra, lo mucho que le costó estar alejado de su familia y estar en un país desconocido para él. Con el tiempo terminó acostumbrándose pero aún así quiso volver a su país, con su familia y con sus amigos.

-"Supongo que habrás dejado muchos corazones rotos con tu partida"- traté de bromear un poco aunque para ser sincera, ese simple pensamiento me molestaba enormemente. Edward al escucharme, negó antes de contestar.

-"Nunca tuve nada serio en Inglaterra"- respondió seriamente. –"Para serte sincero, la mujer que me vuelve loco, nunca me ha prestado atención"- esta vez habló desviando un poco la vista, y el dolor que sentí con su confesión, me confirmó lo que tenía horas pensando, lo que una vez sentí por Edward había vuelto a despertar y con mucha más fuerza que antes. –"Y tú Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con el chucho?"- preguntó y yo me reí apenas lo escuché, no entendía por qué él pensaba que Jake y yo éramos pareja, al parecer Alice lo mantiene muy informado sobre unas cosas pero no sobre otras.

-"Jake y yo no somos, ni hemos sido novios nunca"- respondí aún entre risas frente a un Edward confundido. –"De hecho, en estos momentos no tengo pareja"- no sé muy bien por qué agregué eso, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo.

-"Yo… pensé que estaban juntos desde la secundaria"- habló en voz baja, más para sí mismo, pero logré escucharlo.

-"Te confesaré algo sólo si juras nunca hablar sobre ello"- también hablé en voz baja, Edward asintió y me incliné un poco más hacia él antes de volver a hablar. –"Creo que Jake primero se interesaría en ti que en mí"- le confesé en un susurro y soltando una risita, si Jake se entraba que le había dicho esto a Edward sería capaz de matarme. Edward por su parte abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido, definitivamente no se esperaba esto.

-"Él es….?"- dejó inconclusa la frase y yo asentí dándole la razón, en ese instante, Edward soltó una gran carcajada sobresaltándome y llamando la atención las personas a nuestro alrededor. –"Y todos estos años yo pensé que ustedes eran pareja"- volvió a hablar entre risas. Casi podía jurar que al decirle esto, Edward se veía un poco aliviado, pero aliviado de qué, definitivamente ya el vino estaba causando estragos en mí.

Después de que se calmara, continuamos hablando de todo y de nada al mismo tiempo, descubriendo la cantidad de cosas que teníamos en común, y con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora durante todo ese tiempo, con cada sonrisa que él me daba, con cada palabra y hasta con cada mirada.

Fue así como se hizo media noche y nosotros aún conversábamos amenamente en el restaurant, cuando vimos la hora decidimos marcharnos pues ya éramos los únicos clientes que quedaban allí.

El regreso al edificio lo hicimos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo, donde no teníamos la necesidad de llenarlo con ninguna conversación sin sentido. Al llegar, estábamos parados frente a nuestros respectivos apartamentos, y yo me sentía como una chiquilla en su primera cita, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-"Muchas gracias por todo Edward… Ha sido el mejor cumpleaños"- le dije con una sonrisa, él acortó la distancia que había entre ambos y colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, dejando suaves caricias en ella y enviando millones de sensaciones por todo mi cuerpo.

-"Gracias a ti Bella"- susurró muy cerca de mi rostro. –"Ha sido una noche increíble"- siguió susurrando e inclinándose un poco más a mí, y juro por el mismísimo cielo que estuvo apunto de rozar sus labios con los míos, demonios, cómo deseaba ese beso, pero en el último segundo se desvió un poco para dejar un beso en la comisura de mis labios volviéndome más loca de lo que ya estaba. –"Buenas noches Bella"- susurró separándose un poco de mí.

-"Bue… Buenas noches Edward"- traté de mantener mi voz firme pero fracasé en el intento, Edward me sonrió y me giré para abrir mi puerta mientras él hacía lo mismo, terminando así esta mágica noche.

Decir que esa noche dormí tranquilamente, sería mentir, pasé toda la noche en vela pensando y pensando en todo y nada. No entendía la actitud de Edward, ni sabía si sentía algo por mí, pero de lo que me convencí esta noche fue que siempre he estado enamorada de ese hombre, un amor que traté de mantenerlo enterrado éstos últimos años, pero que ahora ya no podía evitarlo, ningún otro hombre me hacía sentir lo que sentía con Edward con una simple caricia o una mirada, y era algo que no podía seguir evitando.

Sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Edward, pues él mismo me confesó que había alguien que lo _volvía loco_, -seguramente alguna inglesa- pero quizás con el tiempo se pudiera dar algo entre ambos, nada estaba escrito y todo podía pasar. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la madrugada cuando por fin pude conciliar el sueño, sentía que apenas había cerrado mis ojos cuando el sonido del timbre me despertó, al abrir los ojos, vi que eran las nueve de la mañana y gruñí malhumorada por la interrupción de mi sueño, ¿quién demonios viene un sábado tan temprano a mi casa?.

Me puse de pie y primero me dirigí al baño antes de ir a ver de quien demonios se trataba, sea quien sea, si tanto quería hablar conmigo pues que se esperara. Ya después de lavarme la cara y los dientes, fui hasta la puerta jurando entre dientes asesinar a quien me estuviera molestando tan temprano, al abrir la puerta, sentí que se repetía la misma escena de ayer, pues me encontré con un enorme ramo frente a mí, que era sostenido por alguien a quien no podía verle la cara.

Esta vez recordé mi promesa de no volver a recibir otro ramo del dichoso anónimo, y no me importó que el que estuviera cargando el ramo estuviera haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, lo primero que hice fue tomar la tarjeta que tenía el arreglo para confirmar una vez más quien me lo enviaba.

**_Quiero causar la sonrisa que te dibuja la cara, quisiera ser el motivo que te hace estar enamorada y decirle al sol que no salga, porque ahora tú alumbras mis mañanas._**

**_-"X"-_**

No pude evitar la sonrisa tonta que siempre se instalaba en mi rostro cada vez que recibía estos regalos, aunque en esta oportunidad si me pareció extraño, pues era la primera vez que me enviaba algo un día distinto a mi cumpleaños, pero aún así, estaba decidida a rechazarlo, por más hermoso que fuera el ramo.

-"Disculpa pero esta vez no voy a aceptar el arreglo"- hablé con la voz firme aunque no podía verle la cara a la persona que sostenía las flores.

-"¿Ni siquiera si ésta vez te estoy dando la cara?"- Mis ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas al escucharlo, Oh por Dios, esa voz… Esa voz yo la conocía, el ramo empezó a moverse para por fin verle la cara al _anónimo_ que resultó no ser tan anónimo como pensé.

-"Tú…"- dije en un suspiro aún sin creerme que fuera él, Edward era quien me enviaba los ramos cada año. Antes de empezar a hablar, Edward colocó el arreglo en el piso con mucho cuidado y yo aún seguía sorprendida.

-"Desde hace muchos años me traes loco Bella… Pero pensaba que estabas con Jake y por eso callé todo este tiempo"- habló y yo lo veía emocionada, no podía creer que siempre sentimos algo el uno por el otro. –"Hasta que se me ocurrió enviarte un flores en tu cumpleaños para al menos estar cerca de ti de forma anónima"- Edward se sonrojó mientras hablaba mientras yo seguía procesando toda la información.

-"Pero… Pero tú te fuiste a Inglaterra"- No entendía cómo aún me llegaban las flores con él tan lejos.

-"Por internet se puede hacer muchas cosas Bells"- contestó divertido y yo solté una risita nerviosa, no podía creer que esto estuviera pensando.

-"¿Sabes cuántas noches pasé en vela tratando de descubrir quien se escondía tras las flores?"- pregunté sin esperar una respuesta, Edward seguía viéndome fijamente y un poco apenado –"¿Y sabes cuántas noches pasé en vela imaginando y deseando que esa persona fueras tú?"- al escucharme, sus ojos casi se salen de sus órbitas y una radiante y hermosa sonrisa se instaló en sus labios contagiándome de inmediato con su alegría.

Antes de si quiera tener tiempo de hablar, Edward acortó la poca distancia que nos separaba tomándome de la cintura y estrellando sus labios con los míos en un beso que desde un principio fue impaciente, pasional, un beso que desde hace varios años tuvo que haber sucedido. Nuestros labios estaban sedientos, y nuestras manos estaban inquietas, acariciándonos y tocándonos, creyéndonos que esto de verdad estaba sucediendo, que de verdad estábamos aquí.

Edward me empujó al interior del apartamento, y con una pierna cerró la puerta antes de apoyarme en ella y empezar a dejar besos a lo largo de todo mi cuello, haciéndome soltar vergonzosos gemidos.

-"Te quiero tanto Bella"- repetía entre besos, y si esto no era el cielo, no sé que podía serlo.

-"Y yo a ti Edward… te quiero"- hablé entre suspiros, aún sin separarnos empezamos a caminar hasta mi habitación hasta que recordé un pequeño detalle. –"Edward las flores, las dejamos afuera"- hablé recordando que las dejamos a un lado de mi apartamento, Edward simplemente me sonrió torcidamente antes de hablar.

-"Déjalas ahí cariño, te regalaré uno igual cada día por el resto de mi vida si es necesario… Ahora hagamos algo más importante"- me respondió antes de alzarme en brazos y de que ambos soltáramos una carcajada para empezar a besarnos nuevamente y a hacer algo que teníamos que haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

_******¡**__**FIN!**_

* * *

_**Bueno, esto fue todo chicaas! ¿Qué les pareció? **Espera que les haya gustado** :D**_

_**Aún tengo dos historias por terminar... Espero tener un tiempito para terminarlas y subirlas pronto xD**_

_**Como ya saben, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, lo que sea... Me lo pueden dejar en un review! :D**_

_**¡Nos leemos en una próxima historia! :***_


End file.
